garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Garfield Books/Garfield Fat Cat Three Pack
''Garfield Fat Cat Three Pack'' Each Fat Cat volume contains the contents of three successive compilations stacked back to back. There are two types of Fat Cat books, one features black and white strips and one featuring full color strips. Volumes 1 to 12 have been released in black and white, but some have since been reissued in full color. The black and white strips were published semiannually up to Vol. 11 (compilations 31–33) in 1999. Since then, the publication schedule has slowed: Vol. 12 (compilations 34–36) was published in 2001, followed by Vol. 13 (compilations 37–39) in 2006. Black and white strips: Vol. 1 (1, 2, 3) was released on March 16, 1993. Vol. 2 (4, 5, 6) was released on August 9, 1994. Vol. 3 (7, 8, 9) was released on January 30, 1995. ISBN 978-0-345-39493-4 (0-345-39493-3) Vol. 4 (10, 11, 12) was released on August 15, 1995. ISBN 978-0-345-40238-7 (0-345-40238-3) Vol. 5 (13, 14, 15) was released on January 30, 1996. ISBN 978-0-345-40404-6 (0-345-40404-1) Vol. 6 (16, 17, 18) was released on September 3, 1996. ISBN 978-0-345-40884-6 (0-345-40884-5) Vol. 7 (19, 20, 21) was released on April 7, 1997. ISBN 978-0-345-41449-6 (0-345-41449-7) Vol. 8 (22, 23, 24) was released on January 20, 1998. ISBN 978-0-345-42601-7 (0-345-42601-0) Vol. 9 (25, 26, 27) was released on August 25, 1998. ISBN 978-0-345-42903-2 (0-345-42903-6) Vol. 10 (28, 29, 30) was released on February 2, 1999. ISBN 978-0-345-43458-6 (0-345-43458-7) Vol. 11 (31, 32, 33) was released on September 7, 1999. ISBN 978-0-345-43801-0 (0-345-43801-9) Vol. 12 (34, 35, 36) was released on April 3, 2001. ISBN 978-0-345-44581-0 (0-345-44581-3) Color strips The first seven Fat Cat volumes have been reissued in larger, colorized versions. Starting from Fat Cat Vol. 13 (2006), the larger, full-color format of the reissued volumes has also been used. Vol. 1 (1, 2, 3) was released on August 26, 2003. ISBN 978-0-345-46455-2 (0-345-46455-9) Vol. 2 (4, 5, 6) was released on August 30, 2005. ISBN 978-0-345-46465-1 (0-345-46465-6) Vol. 3 (7, 8, 9) was released on September 25, 2006. ISBN 978-0-345-48088-0 (0-345-48088-0) Vol. 4 (10, 11, 12) was released on March 24, 2009. ISBN 978-0-345-49171-8 (0-345-49171-8) Vol. 5 (13, 14, 15) was released on October 26, 2010. ISBN 978-0-345-49180-0 (0-345-49180-7) Vol. 6 (16, 17, 18) was released on March 22, 2011. ISBN 978-0-345-52420-1 (0-345-52420-9) Vol. 7 (19, 20, 21) was released on April 24, 2012. ISBN 978-0-345-52588-8 (0-345-52588-4) Vol. 8 (22, 23, 24) was released on March 4, 2014. ISBN 978-0345525994 (0-345-52599-X) Vol. 9 (25, 26, 27) was released on April 28, 2015. ISBN 978-0345526076 Vol. 10 (28, 29, 30) was released on November 25, 2016. ISBN 978-0425285589 Vol. 11 (31, 32, 33) was released on November 14, 2017. ISBN 978-0425285664 Vol. 13 (37, 38, 39) was released on August 29, 2006. ISBN 978-0-345-46460-6 (0-345-46460-5) Vol. 14 (40, 41, 42) was released on October 27, 2009. ISBN 978-0-345-49175-6 (0-345-49175-0) Vol. 15 (43, 44, 45) was released on October 25, 2011. ISBN 978-0-345-52585-7 (0-345-52585-X) Vol. 16 (46, 47, 48) was released on February 12, 2013. ISBN 978-0-345-52592-5 (0-345-52592-5) Vol. 17 (49, 50, 51) was released on October 28, 2014. ISBN 978-0-345-52603-8 Vol. 18 (52, 53, 54) was released on June 7, 2016. ISBN 978-0-399-59440-3 Vol. 19 (55, 56, 57) was released on March 14, 2017. ISBN 9780425285619 Category:Books Category:Lists Category:Comic Strip